


First Genin Team

by Rikkamaru



Series: Shadow Hands [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, Naruto
Genre: Gen, Naruto AU, Sasori is mentioned, because I'm not sure if Konoha even has opticians, there's an obligatory oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2222895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikkamaru/pseuds/Rikkamaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuuzou gets his first genin team: Akasuna no Sasori's younger brother, a brutally smart kid that somehow failed the written and weapons portions of the Academy, and an unusual branch member of the Akimichi Clan. Joy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Genin Team

"Shuuzou-nii? What are you looking at?"

Shuuzou looked up at the question and took a sip of his tea. "I was assigned a genin team, so I'm looking over their profiles."

Seijuurou frowned at his words, his new hitai-ate glinting in the office lighting. "Who are they?" he asked curiously, trying to get a look at the profiles before Shuuzou hid the papers expertly in the trade orders that were also scattered on his desk.

"Sorry Seijuurou, it's a secret. You'll find out who I'm training when team assignments come out," he said, apologetic but stern, and Seijuurou huffed but agreed with him none the less.

"Very well, Shuuzou-nii, I'll leave you to look over your future team. I will be looking over the introductory puppetry books Nii-sama left me." Seijuurou bowed slightly and left, Shuuzou waiting until he could no longer hear his footsteps before letting out a sigh of relief. Shifting the papers, the last Nijimura pulled out the students' records once more.

' _Nijimura Seijuurou'_ , _'Shintarou'_ , _'Murasakibara Atsushi'_.

Shuuzou felt one of his eyebrows twitch slightly as he read through his ward's profile first. His weapon skills were good, his tactics scores quite impressive for an Academy student and his near-perfect chakra control was noted down as a potential for genjutsu or medical ninjutsu, which made Shuuzou snort a little at the thought.

The thing that probably roped Shuuzou into this mess however was his psychological evaluation: _"Nijimura Seijuurou is a very mentally strong individual who will not take orders from the Academy instructors if he deems the orders foolish or ill-advised. He also shows great signs of leadership but struggles to take others' opinions into account. It is recommended that he be placed with obedient or intelligent teammates and that his sensei be either someone he respects or someone who can keep him in line."_

Yep, this was probably all Seijuurou's fault, Shuuzou grumbled to himself.

Moving to Shintarou's profile next, Shuuzou read the report with a sense of disbelief. Dismal weapon skills, a skill in tactics second only to Seijuurou in the class, and was equally skilled in chakra control, though this time Shuuzou would consider him to be the medic of the team. Every team should have at least one member proficient in the healing arts; Shuuzou himself had been the medic of his team, his chakra magnifying the healing properties of medical chakra and his normal chakra threatening enough to dissuade the enemy from pursuing them or approaching them while they were injured.

Shuuzou also honestly didn't understand the psychological evaluation: _"Despite being an incredibly intelligent individual when engaged in conversation, Shintarou constantly scores the lowest on his exams and is incapable of hitting the target during weapons training. He is stubborn and not easily persuaded from a decision he has already made, and cares for others despite constant efforts not to. It is recommended that he be placed with at least one other individual that can engage him in intelligent conversation regarding tactics and that his sensei be someone capable of training him in medical ninjutsu."_

That made next to no sense. The boy's clearly too proud to be scoring lowly on purpose. What was going on?

Shuuzou hummed thoughtfully at the paper, his free hand putting down his tea cup and idly petting Nigou when the dog happily jumped into his lap, curling up with a content whine when his hand found the tender spot at the base of the blue-eyed dog's ear.

"You're almost too big to do that," he told Tetsuya's ninken idly as he reached for his last student's profile, ignoring the dog's whine of denial.

Atsushi was ranked one of the highest in his class in taijutsu but was average in ninjutsu and poor in genjutsu. His chakra control was average, and his skill in weapons was below average. His skills in tactics were nonexistent.

His psychological evaluation explained his placement onto the team much more clearly: _"Murasakibara Atsushi is childish and lazy. He looks down on those who perform poorly but still have high aspirations of being a ninja. Despite this, he has shown himself to have inherited the loyalty that the Akimichi are famous for as he faithfully follows all of Nijimura Seijuurou's commands. It is recommended that he is placed on the same team as Nijimura Seijuurou and that his sensei be one that is able to keep him in line."_

…So Seijuurou _was_ to blame for all of this…

Shuuzou sighed. He'd been placed in the jounin sensei lottery after he'd mentored Tetsuya and another genin following the Kyuubi Incident and Orochimaru's defection, but he'd never considered himself a very good mentor outside of instructing one or two people. And even then, Anko had already had the skills to make it to chuunin; she'd just needed an unbiased jounin tracking her progress and defending her to the higher ups.

Running a hand through his hair in irritation, Shuuzou sighed. He'd do his best, but they will probably end up being one of the weirdest teams that ever came into existence when he's done with them.

* * *

"Team Five will consist of Nijimura Seijuurou, Murasakibara Atsushi and Shintarou. Your instructor will call you when he arrives."

Shintarou shifted and looked at where Nijimura was sitting, nodding at him before facing the front again. He didn't know Murasakibara, so there was no point in looking for him. He frowned at the thought, and looked to where he guessed the window to be.

For as long as he could remember, Shintarou had had dismal eyesight. He wasn't sure if there was anything he could do about it; he was an orphan and the orphanage was already in a stressful situation as they were over capacity due to taking in even more orphans following the Kyuubi Incident. And even if there was a solution to his eyesight, it wasn't as if he had money for it and the orphanage wouldn't have the money to help either.

Hopefully it wouldn't get in the way of his placing on his team.

After all of the teams were assigned, a few of them were called out by their arriving sensei. Around half of the class was left (Shintarou guessed) when a blur appeared at the door and Nijimura's chakra spiked. The blur spoke up. "Team 5, you're with me. Let's head out." And Nijimura's chakra spiked even more in what Shintarou assumed to be surprise. They met with the blur, who the graduate recognized to be a fairly tall man, and a tall graduate appeared with them. They left and went to a nearby training field.

Once they arrived at the field, their sensei spoke. "Before I begin with anything else," their new sensei began, shifting slightly, "Shintarou; may I examine your eyes?" Nijimura's chakra spiked again.

"Is Shintarou alright?" He asked abruptly, the red blur of his hair shifting slightly as he glanced at his teammate.

"That's what I plan to find out," their sensei assured, stepping a little closer.

"…What does your examination entail?" Shintarou asked suspiciously, quashing any feeling of hope that threatened to rise and let suspicion replace it.

"I'll check your pupil dilation, ask you to count how many fingers I have up at certain distances, and have your eyes follow my finger as I move it across your vision. With this, I'll be able to determine if you can be given corrective lenses for your vision." Their sensei stepped closer to Shintarou, and he could finally see him more clearly. He had stern features, but they held none of the pity Shintarou could at times sense from other people.

"You may." He acquiesced, and watched as his sensei stepped even closer and tipped his head back a little. He began moving his finger in front of Shintarou's eyes, and he obediently began to track it as much as possible without moving his head. Once he finished, their sensei shifted his hitai-ate slightly.

"Try not to blink," he warned, and then light flashed in the genin's eyes. He stared his way through it as their sensei checked one eye, then the other, then the first again and the second again, before putting the hitai-ate back its proper position.

"How many fingers do I have up?" He asked, and Shintarou answered. They continued this for another minute, and when they finished a huge chakra washed over the genin team, making them all hit the ground with a thud. Their sensei breathed out harshly, angrily, then took a deep breath and the chakra disappeared.

"Sorry about that," he apologized, helping them all up, "my temper got the better of me. Come on, we're going to the optician's." He began to stalk off, and they hurried to catch up.

"Shuuzou-nii, you haven't introduced yourself yet," Nijimura reminded him mildly and Shintarou nearly tripped at the familiar title he used.

"Right, forgot. I'm Nijimura Shuuzou, your sensei. You can call me Shuuzou-sensei or just Sensei if you want." Their sensei – Shuuzou – said, and Shintarou blinked a little at that.

"So you're related to Nijimura – sorry, Seijuurou?" He cringed at using the other's first name but Shuuzou hummed.

"I adopted him into my clan when he came to Konoha. If it really bothers you, his nickname is Akashi." Nijimura's – Akashi's – chakra flared again in what felt like happiness, and Shintarou nodded.

"Arigato." They continued in silence that was only broken by Murasakibara constantly eating his way through something, before they arrived at a rather small store that Shuuzou walked right into, the three graduates trailing behind him.

"Ah, Shuuzou! I haven't seen you in quite some time! Have some business for me?" A voice said from behind the counter.

"Yep; one of my genin is near legally blind. I'm going to _kill_ those Academy instructors."

"Now now Shuuzou; you know they dropped physicals recently to up the amount of ninja following the Kyuubi Incident."

"He needs _glasses_ , not a recommendation to quit being a shinobi. Here's the prescription I'd recommend for him; we can adjust it as we test." Shintarou assumed that he wrote something down for the other man, because the optician let out a long whistle.

"I'm impressed he graduated if he didn't have glasses this entire time." Shintarou blushed at the praise, and felt his own chakra spike as his sensei hummed in agreement.

The optician asked them to wait a few minutes to get the lenses prepared and they sat in silence for a moment before Murasakibara spoke up. "Ne, how did you know Shin-chin's prescription, Niji-chin?" the giant asked.

"My family has a tradition regarding people's eyes, and so some of us began learning how to medically examine eyes as a way to thank those that let us examine them for the tradition. Unfortunately, I can't tell you more." The group nodded in acceptance and he continued speaking. "Instead, we'll introduce ourselves. Give your name, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future.

"I'll go first; I'm Nijimura Shuuzou, I like my family, gem crafting, and the friends and vassals of my clan. I dislike those who betray my or my family's trust, delinquents, and those who try to befriend my clan for our money. My hobbies are gem crafting and running the clan business. My dreams for the future…I hope to get the clan to a prosperous state once more, or at least leave behind a legacy."

Akashi started next. "I am Nijimura Seijuurou; I like Shuuzou-nii, the rest of the family, Sasori-niisama, and practicing my puppetry. I dislike those who try to take advantage of Shuuzou-nii or bully the younger members of the family, and…I don't get along with Tetsuya. My hobbies are studying puppetry, training and studying fuinjutsu. My dream is to become the best Puppet Master, and surpass Sasori-niisama."

Murasakibara hummed in a bored manner. "Murasakibara Atsushi. I like sweets and snacks of all kinds. My dislikes are bitter foods and people who think they can be great just by working hard." Just the thought of those people seemed to upset Murasakibara, but Shuuzou let out a small amount of his chakra and that seemed to bring Murasakibara back to the present. He continued. "My hobbies are snacking and helping my parents at the bakery. My dream for the future…" he shrugged nonchalantly. "I'll become a great shinobi then take over at the bakery when my parents retire."

Shintarou shifted a little, uncomfortable. "I am Shintarou; no last name. I like red bean soup and learning new things. I dislike incompetence and those who do not do their best in any situation. I don't really have any hobbies. My dream for the future is to become a Weapons Master once my eyesight is seen to."

"Great, now we know more about each other," their sensei clapped his hands slightly. "The glasses should be done soon, too, so we'll get those and move on from there."

At his words, the optician apparently arrived again for he began to speak. "Excellent timing, Shuuzou! His glasses are ready; how about we give them a test run before we start talking price."

"Agreed," his sensei said, but Shintarou didn't pay any attention to that part of the conversation as he slipped on the glasses handed to him. It was miraculous.

He could _see_.

Shintarou looked at the world around him with wide eyes, actually able to take everything in. He stared intently at Murasakibara's purple hair and tall form, took in Akashi's blood red eyes and hair, and glanced at their sensei. He had black hair and grey eyes, and was looking back at Shintarou just as intently.

"How is it, Shintarou?" He asked softly, and Shintarou's sight was blurred for a moment.

Confused, he lifted his hand to his cheek. It came back wet. 'I'm crying,' he realized, startled, before letting out a sob.

"I can see, Shuuzou-sensei," was all he managed to say, before he lunged forward and hugged the man.

It didn't take long for them to find the correct prescription lenses, and Shintarou had never felt better. He could see so clearly now; his dream of being a Weapons Master didn't seem nearly as distant as it had before. After everything was settled, they looked at the optician.

"So, onto the cost part of this venture," he said and Shuuzou nodded immediately, going for his pouch.

"How much?" he asked, and the optician shook his head.

"It's not that easy, Shuuzou, no matter how much I wish it was. The kid has to pay for it or his family should he have one."

Before Shintarou fell into a panicked state, Shuuzou seemed to be going through a series of thoughts and arguments before his face set into a stubborn scowl. "Well I'm paying whether he wants me to or not. He's a great kid, and I have full confidence he'll make a great shinobi."

The optician figured out what he was saying first and raised his eyebrows, only slightly surprised. "You're willing to adopt the kid into your clan?"

Shintarou's eyes grew wide as Shuuzou nodded. "If he wants me to."

It was the second time that day – and the second time in his life – that Shintarou had ever hugged someone, and both times were his sensei's fault. His vision grew cloudy again.

There was just something in his eyes, he told himself; that's all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting these a bit out of order. This will be stated now. Heck, these aren't even in the order that they were written! So, if information seems lacking in any chapter, it will either be explained later or I haven't thought it up yet at all.


End file.
